1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for hybrid vehicle auxiliary battery state of charge control.
2. Background
In an automobile, a user can often activate and use accessories in the automobile such as a radio or a light, even when the engine is not activated. This can drain a battery of the automobile such that the user is unable to start the engine of the automobile.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus to reduce the likelihood of the battery being drained such that the user is unable to start the engine of the automobile.